James Moriarty (Spiel im Schatten)
Professor James Moriarty ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2011 erschienenen Film Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten. Der auch als Napoleon des Verbrechens bekannte Moriarty ist ein genialer und gerissener Verbrecher, der durch gezielte Bombenanschläge in Europa einen Krieg zwischen Frankreich und Deutschland herbeiführen will, um durch den Verkauf von Waffen und anderen kriegswichtigen Gegenständen - die Firmen dafür hat er sich im Voraus angeeignet - ein Vermögen zu machen. Seine Machenschaften machen ihnen zu dem Rivalen und Erzfeind von Sherlock Holmes; dem einzigen Mann, der seinem brillianten Intellekt gewachsen ist. Er wurde von Jared Harris dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit James Moriarty ist ein mathematisches Genie, ein berühmter und gefeierter Autor und Redner und ein ehemaliger Boxchampion der Cambridge-Universität, ander er eine Professur innehält. Er ist auch ein Freund des britischen Premierministers. Gleichzeitig ist Moriarty ein gerissener Verbrecher, der von Sherlock Holmes auch als "Napoleon des Verbrechens" bezeichnet wird. Da Moriartys düstere Pläne ganz Europa bedrohen hat es sich Holmes zu seinem persönlichen Ziel gemacht, Moriarty zur Strecke zu bringen, was sich als schwer erweist, da Moriarty clever genug ist, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Unter diversen Pseudonymen kauft, betrügt und mordet Moriarty um Zugänge zu verschiedenen Industriezweigen in Europa zu erhalten. Er organisiert den Tod eines indischen Baumwollmagnaten, eines chinesischen Opiumhändlers und eines Stahlmagnaten in Amerika und übernimmt all ihre Imperien. Da er nun ein Monopol für Waren besitzt, die im Krieg verwendet werden - beispielsweise Munition, neuartige Waffen und auch Verbandsmaterial und Medizin - will Moriarty einen Weltkrieg herbeiführen um seine Ware über ganz Europa zu verteilen und ein Vermögen zu machen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt Moriarty um das Jahr 1891 herum systematisch Terroranschläge in Europa begehen und schürt damit einen drohenden Konflikt der europäischen Staaten - insbesondere Deutschland und Frankreich. Da selbst Moriarty sein ganzes Imperium nicht im Kopf behalten kann, hält er sämtliche wichtige Daten in einem Ledernotizbuch fest, welches er nicht aus der Hand gibt. Moriarty findet zudem einen beeinflussbaren jungen Mann namens Rene, den er in die Obhut des brillianten Chirurgen Dr. Hoffmansthal gibt, damit dieser ihn einer plastischen Operation unterzieht und ihm das Gesicht eines europäischen Botschafters verleiht. Dies tut Moriarty, um im Falle eines Friedensgipfels zwischen europäischer Staaten Rene - in der Rolle des Botschafters - ein Attentat auf die anderen europäischen Botschafter verüben zu lassen und somit die Spannungen überkochen zu lassen und sich seinen Krieg zu sichern. Eliminierung von Irene Adler Da Rene über Hoffmansthal einen Brief an seine Schwester Simza überbringen will und Moriarty befürchtet, dass Rene Simza Dinge mitgeteilt hat, die sie nicht wissen darf, schickt er einen Auftragsmörder um Simza in London zu töten, was aber dank Sherlock Holmes' Einschreiten misslingt. Zudem schickt er Irene Adler um Hoffmansthal bei einer Auktion durch eine Bombe umzubringen. Adler kann das Paket mit der versteckten Bombe übergeben, doch dank des Einschreitens von Sherlock Holmes kann die Bombe entschärfen. Nichtsdestotrotz wird Hoffmansthal noch beim Verlassen der Auktionshalle von Moriartys Handlanger Sebastian Moran mit einem Giftpfeil getötet. Den Brief an Simza kann Moran jedoch nicht bergen. Adler begibt sich nun in ein belebtes Restaurant, wo Moriarty sie erwartet. Moriarty erkundigt sich, ob Adler den erwünschten Brief von Hoffmansthal an sich nehmen konnte, doch Adler gesteht, dass der Brief von Holmes gestohlen wurde. Moriarty bezeichnet dies als eine unglückliche Wendung und Adler macht Moriartys Briefbombe, von der sie nichts wusste, für ihr Versagen verantwortlich. Moriarty fragt Adler nun, ob sie sich etwa Sorgen macht, dass Moriarty ihr etwas antun könnte, und ob sie deshalb das öffentliche Restaurant als Treffpunkt gewählt hat. Im selben Moment schlägt Moran als Zeichen mit einem Löffel gegen seine Teetasse, woraufhin ausnahmslos alle anderen Menschen das Restaurant verlassen. Während Irene noch geschockt beobachten, wie alle Menschen gehen, wendet sich Moriarty ihr nun direkt zu und behauptet, dass er ihr keine Vorwürfe macht und stattdessen sich selbst die Verantwortung gibt - laut eigener Aussage hätte ihm schon lange klar werden müssen, dass Adler ihren Gefühlen für Holmes verfallen ist. Er fügt an, dass Holmes ihm in letzter Zeit wahrlich zu einem Problem geworden ist und sinniert darüber nach, was er gegen Holmes tun kann. Gegenüber Adler behauptet freundlich, dass dies jedoch sein Problem ist und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen muss, da er ihre Dienste nicht länger benötigt. Er wendet sich von ihr ab und die erleichterte Irene steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Noch bevor sie den Ausgang erreicht, erliegt sie jedoch dem Gift, welches ihr in den Tee gemischt wurde. Persönliche Konfrontation mit Holmes Am Tag der Hochzeit von John und Mary Watson schickt Moriarty Moran zur Kirche um Sherlock Holmes eine Einladung zu einem Treffen zu übergeben. Sherlock akzeptiert die Einladung und findet sich nach einer Vorlesung Moriartys im College ein, wo Moriarty gerade die Fischerweise von Schubert hört. Als sich Holmes zu erkennen gibt, schickt Moriarty seinen Assistenten aus dem Büro und verrät Holmes dann entschuldigend, dass er im Inbegriff ist, zu einer Vortragsreihe aufzubrechen. Er bietet Holmes Tee oder Kaffee an, aber Holmes lehnt beides ab. Stattdessen bittet er Moriarty, eins seiner Bücher für ihn zu signieren, was Moriarty bereitwillig tut. Während er unterschreibt, behauptet Moriarty beiläufig, dass er von Watsons Hochzeit gehört hat und fragt, wie die Feier war. Holmes antwortet, dass die Feier entgültig war und Watson nun nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens oder seiner Ermittlungen ist. Er bittet Moriarty, dies zu berücksichtigen, woraufhin Moriarty fragt, was Holmes dafür in Moriartys Fall berücksichtigen wird. Er händigt Holmes das signierte Buch zurück und fragt grinsend, ob dieser das Buch überhaupt gelesen hat. Holmes antwortet, dass er es fesselnd fand, dass er aber primär an Moriartys aktuelleren Unternehmungen interessiert ist. Moriarty behauptet, dass er dies als Kompliment ansehen wird und verrät, dass er große Achtung vor Holmes und seinem Scharfsinn hat. Er bezeichnet es als Ehre, Holmes endlich persönlich kennenzulernen und beide Männer schütteln sich die Hand. Holmes tritt nun einen Schritt zurück und fragt Moriarty, ob dieser mit dem Studium der Graphologie vertraut ist. Moriarty antwortet verwundert, dass er es nie ernsthaft betrieben hat und Holmes verrät ihm, dass es sich dabei um die psychologische Analyse von Handschriften handelt. Er schlägt das signierte Buch auf und beginnt, die Handschrift zu analysieren, wobei er Moriarty einen genialen Intellekt und pendantische Kreativität, jedoch auch Narzissmus und Mangel an Einfühlungsvermögen attestiert. Plötzlich unterbricht Moriarty ihn und behauptet, dass er auf Holmes zuvorige Bitte, Watsons Ausstieg aus den Ermittlungen zu respektieren, mit Nein antworten wird. Er bezeichnet es als Kollateralschaden und nennt noch ein weiteres Beispiel für solche Schäden - die "tödliche Erkrankung" von Irene Adler. Er offenbart Holmes so, dass er Adler getötet hat und fügt an, dass sie binnen weniger Sekunden daran erlag. Moriarty warnt Holmes schließlich, dass dieser nur aufgrund Moriartys Respekt für ihn überhaupt noch am Leben ist und warnt, dass er - sollte Holmes versuchen, ihn zu vernichten, für Holmes Tod sorgen wird. Holmes antwortet, dass Moriarty ihm viele Komplimente gemacht hat und dass er wenigstens eins zurückgeben möchte. Daraufhin antwortet er, dass er nur zu sehr bereit wäre, sein Leben zu opfern, wenn dadurch die Vernichtung Moriartys garantiert wäre. Er wendet sich zum Gehen und als Holmes die Tür erreicht hat, ruft Moriarty ihm nach, dass er dem frischvermählten Paar seine Glückwünsche übermitteln wird. Tatsächlich schickt er eine Gruppe Handlanger um die frischverheirateten Watsons noch während der Zugfahrt in die Flitterwochen zu ermorden, was jedoch durch Sherlock Holmes verhindert werden kann. Gefangennahme und Folter von Sherlock Holmes Moriartys Vortragsreihe führt ihn nach Paris, wo er bereits einen weiteren Bombenanschlag plant. Während einer Signierungsstunde seines neusten Werks wird Moriarty von Moran aufgesucht, der ihm offenbart dass bestimmte Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden. Moriarty erkundigt sich auch nach der Opernkarte für Don Giovanni, die Moran ihm bringen sollte, und merkt dann an, dass Moran seine wohl nicht benötigen wird, da er im Zuge des Bombenanschlags den Waffenfabrikanten Alfred Meinhard ermorden soll, da Moriarty im Voraus einen Großteil der Marktanteile der Fabriken erworben hat und diese durch Meinhards Tod übernehmen würde. Sarkastisch antwortet Moran, dass er sich schon so sehr auf Don Giovanni gefreut hatte. Während Moriarty am Abend in die Oper geht, kümmert sich Moran um den Mord an Meinhard. Kurz vor dem Anschlag kann Sherlock Holmes den Bombenbauer Ravache finden und erfährt von diesem, dass dieser durch seine Familie von Moriarty erpresst wurde. Nachdem sich Ravache gemäß Moriartys Anweisungen selbst erschossen hat, eilt Holmes in dem Glauben, Moriartys Bombe ist in der Oper versteckt, in die Oper. Dort sieht er den süffisant grinsenden Moriarty in einer Loge. Gleichzeitig nutzt Moran die Explosion der versteckten Bombe in Meinhards Konferenz als Deckung um gezielt Meinhard zu erschießen. Im Nachhinein wirkt es so, als wäre Meinhard ein kollatorales Opfer der Explosion gewesen, während der Anschlag in Wirklichkeit ausnahmslos Meinhard diente. Während sich Moriarty durch den Tod Meinhards dessen Waffenfabriken aneignen kann, sorgt der Bombenanschlag gleichzeitig für weitere Spannungen im deutsch-französischen Verhältnis, so dass ein Krieg fast unausweichlich wirkt. Bevor Moriarty mit einem Zug nach Heilbronn aufbricht, um dort die neuerworbenen Waffenfabriken zu inspizieren, frönt er noch seiner Leidenschaft: dem Taubenfüttern. Während er auf dem Weg zum Park sein Hotel verlässt, will ihm ein Concierge die Tasche abnehmen, doch Moran weißt den Mann barsch zurecht, dass er sich fernhalten soll. Nachdem Moriarty in den Tuilerien einige Minuten die Tauben gefüttert hat, eilt er zum Gare du Nord und nimmt den Zug nach Heilbronn. Kurz darauf erscheinen auch Holmes, Watson und einige Verbündete aus Paris - angeführt von Renes Schwester Simza - am Fabrikgelände, da sie herausfinden wollen, was Moriarty plant. Allerdings rechnet Moriarty mit einer Infiltration Holmes', was letztendlich dazu führt dass dieser auf dem Fabrikgelände gefangen genommen werden kann. Holmes wird betäubt und in eine leere Lagerhalle gebracht, doch Moriarty findet derweil heraus, dass aus der Telegraphenstation der Anlage ein Telegram verschickt wurde. Er geht davon aus, dass Holmes dafür verantwortlich ist und fragt daher Holmes, der mittlerweile das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hat, was der Inhalt des Telegramms war und an wen es geschickt wurde. Holmes, der mittlerweile herausgefunden hat, dass Moriartys grausamer Plan daraus besteht, einen Weltkrieg anzuzetteln, konfrontiert Moriarty mit diesen Plänen doch Moriarty gibt ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen spricht er von Schuberts Forellenweise - seinem Lieblingslied - und merkt an, dass er Inhalt des Lieds seine Pläne und Vorgehensweise perfekt definiert. Während er noch spricht, wird Holmes von einem von Moriartys Handlangern ein Fleischhaken in die Schulter gerammt und er wird an diesem Haken brutal in die Höhe gezogen, während Moriarty die Forellenweise über ein Grammofon abspielen lässt und höhnisch mitsingt. Indem er Holmes, der an seinem eigenen Gewicht an dem Haken hängt, hin- und herstößt, bereitet Moriarty ihm auf grausamste Weise Schmerzen zu. Erst als das Lied vorbei ist, lässt Moriarty den Haken herab, so dass Holmes auf den Boden stürzt. Kalt fragt Moriarty erneut, an wen Holmes das Telegram geschickt hat, woraufhin Holmes schwach einen Namen flüstert. Moriarty beugt sich nah an ihn herab um den Namen zu verstehen und Holmes wiederholt, dass er das Telegram an seinen Bruder Mycroft geschickt hat. Sadistisch fragt Moriarty Holmes nun, wer von ihnen beiden der Fischer und wer die Forelle ist, doch im selben Moment lässt Watson mit einem Panzergeschütz einen Schornstein der Anlage einstürzen und auf die Lagerhalle krachen, in der sich Moriarty und Holmes befinden. Moriarty überlebt, aber auch Holmes und Watson können in dem Chaos entkommen. Moran eilt in die Lagerhalle, auf die der Turm gestürzt ist, und findet den leicht verletzten Moriarty in den Trümmern. Dieser versichert Moran, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er keine Zeit mit ihm verschwenden und stattdessen verhindern soll, dass Holmes und Watson entkommen. Hasserfüllt verspricht Moran Moriarty, dass er die beiden finden wird und stürmt aus der Halle. Reichenbach-Friedensverhandlungen Da Moriartys Anschläge die Stimmung in Europa zum Kochen gebracht haben, scheint der von Moriarty erwünschte Krieg unausweichlich. Dennoch soll ein Friedensgipfel führender europäischer Staaten in Reichenbach in der Schweiz stattfinden und auch Moriarty steht aufgrund seiner Kontakte zum Premierminister als Berater auf der Gästeliste. Er reist nach Reichenbach und wird dabei von Moran und Rene begleitet - letzterer trägt das Gesicht einer der Botschafter. Moriarty plant, Rene - in Form des Botschafters - die anderen Botschafter ermorden zu lassen, so einen diplomatischen Eklat herbeizuführen und so dafür zu sorgen, dass es garantiert zum Krieg kommt. Allerdings kann sich Holmes aus den Hinweisen, die er auf seiner Reise erhalten hat, erschließen, was Moriarty plant und dass vermutlich Rene als Attentäter dienen soll. Da sie nicht wissen, wie Rene nach Hoffmansthals Operation aussieht, begibt er sich mit Holmes und Simza selbst auf den Ball, damit sie Rene irgendwie identifizieren können und verhindern können, dass er das Attentat begeht. Während Watson und Simza nach Rene suchen, begibt sich Holmes auf einen Balkon direkt über dem Reichenbachfall, wo er auf Moriarty wartet. Dieser tritt kurz darauf hinzu und Holmes lädt ihn zu einer Partie Blitzschach ein. Moriarty behauptet amüsiert, dass sie trotz allem nun doch noch zu ihrer Partie kommen und setzt sich gegenüber von Holmes an den Tisch. Während sie spielen, murmelt Holmes, dass ihre Chancen im Bezug auf das Attentat ungefähr gleich stehen, da beide von ihnen zwei Läufer im Raum haben um die Ziele des jeweils anderen zu vereiteln. Moriarty antwortet amüsiert, dass Holmes unmöglich Watson meinen kann, da er dies als dem Doktor gegenüber nicht fair bezeichnet. Trotz Moriartys Verachtung gegenüber Watsons Fähigkeiten kann Watson Rene identifizieren und ausschalten, bevor er einen der anderen Botschafter ermorden kann. Als Moriarty und Holmes das Chaos aus dem Inneren des Schlosses hören, murmelt Moriarty, dass es scheint als wäre Holmes' Läufer doch von Nutzen. Die beiden setzten ihr Schachspiel dennoch fort, während Moran dafür sorgt, dass Renes Verhaftung nicht gegen Moriarty verwendet werden kann, indem er Rene heimlich mit einem vergifteten Pfeil tötet. Als Holmes und Moriarty von drinnen Simzas klagende Schreie hört, grinst Moriarty und zischt, dass Holmes soeben scheinbar seine kostbarste Figur verloren hat. Holmes entgegnet, dass ein Sieg manchmal teure Opfer erfordert und erinnert Moriarty daran, dass ein Krieg verhindert wurde. Moriarty behauptet jedoch, dass er dies anders sieht und erwähnt, dass es doch merkwürdig ist, dass trotz Holmes' Telegram aus Heilbronn keinerlei Maßnahmen erfolgt sind um Moriarty aufzuhalten. Er schließt daraus, dass Holmes keinerlei Beweise gegen ihn hat und er daher problemlos weiter im Hintergrund walten kann. Er behauptet, dass die menschliche Natur einen Krieg unausweichlich machen und dass dieser früher oder später ohnehin kommen wird - und Moriarty wird die Munition und das Verbandszeug gehören, dass im Zuge des Kriegs verwendet wird. Moriarty steht nun auf und behauptet höhnisch, dass er die Schweiz mag, da hier die Privatsphäre eines Mannes respektiert wird - insbesondere, wenn der Mann vermögend ist. Im Glauben, gewonnen zu haben, steht Moriarty auf und will gehen, doch Holmes macht einen weiteren Schachzug, der Moriarty in Schach setzt. Moriarty wimmelt ab und behauptet, dass das Spiel vorbei ist und Holmes seine Schulter verarzten lassen sollte, doch plötzlich spricht Holmes von dem Vermögen, welches Moriarty zuvor angesprochen hatte, und behauptet, dass es sich substantiell verringert haben dürfte. Während beide Männer ihr Schachspiel nun im Geiste weiterführen und nur noch ihre Züge nennen, ohne die Figuren überhaupt zu bewegen, offenbart Holmes, dass ihm in der Vergangenheit Moriartys Notizbuch aufgefallen war. Er verrät, dass ihm klar war, dass Moriarty die Informationen über sein Verbrecherimperium irgendwo niederschreiben musste, und dass er daher versuchte, an Moriartys Notizbuch zu gelangen. Er offenbart, dass er bereits in Paris versuchte, es zu stehlen - er war der Concierge, der Moriartys Taschen nehmen wollte - dass es ihm jedoch erst während des Verhörs in Heilbronn möglich war, das Notizbuch heimlich zu stehlen und durch ein falsches zu ersetzen, als sich Moriarty über ihn beugte um den Namen der Person zu erfahren, an die Holmes das Telegram geschickt hatte. Während Moriarty geschockt erkennt, was Holmes ihm offenbart, spricht Holmes weiter und verrät, dass er die Chiffrierung des Buchs knacken konnte und die Inhalte Inspektor Lestrade in London mitteilen konnte, der die Informationen aus dem Buch nutzen konnte um Moriartys gesamtes Vermögen zu beschlagnahmen. Holmes - der eindeutig gewonnen hat - kann Moriarty auch in ihrem virtuellen Schachspiel besiegen und mattsetzen. Er zückt nun seine Pfeife und bittet Moriarty höflich, ihm diese aufgrund seiner Schulterwunde anzuzünden. Moriarty antwortet - ebenfalls betont höflich - dass er dies mit Vergnügen tun wird und während er die Pfeife anzündet, erwähnt er beiläufig, dass er - sobald ihr Geschäft hier abgewickelt ist - bestrebt sein wird, ein möglichst kreatives und grausames Ende für Watson und seine Frau herbeizuführen. Beiden Männern wird klar, dass es auf einen Kampf der beiden hinauslaufen wird, doch während sie beide die Kampfart des jeweils anderen hervorzusehen versuchen um im Voraus zu kalkulieren, wer den Kampf gewinnen wird, wird beiden klar, dass Holmes aufgrund seiner Schulterverletzung unterlegen sein wird und daher von Moriarty getötet werden wird. Daher entscheidet sich Holmes, bevor es überhaupt zum Kampf kommen kann, für einen Überraschungsangriff. Anstatt den Kampf so zu beginnen, wie sowohl Holmes als auch Moriarty es erwartet haben, kommt Holmes zu dem Entschluss, dass er nur auf eine Art und Weise Moriartys Leben beenden kann. Daher pustet er in seine Pfeife, so dass Moriarty die glühenden Funken ins Gesicht fliegen, und nutzt Moriartys temporäre Benommenheit aus um ihn am Hals zu packen, ihn eng an sich zu ziehen und sich mit Moriarty über die Brüstung des Balkons den Reichenbachfall hinabzuwerfen. Obwohl keine Leichen gefunden werden, werden sowohl Moriarty als auch Holmes für tot gehalten. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass Holmes überlebt hat, ob Moriarty ebenfalls überlebt hat ist allerdings nicht bekannt. Galerie MoriartyVergiftetIrene.png|Moriarty vergiftet Irene Adler MoriartyRespekt.png|Moriarty hat Respekt vor Holmes MoriartyMoranSignieren.png|Moriarty und Moran besprechen sich MoriartyTrümmer.png|Moriarty unter den Trümmern MoriartyHass.png|Moriarty ist zur finalen Konfrontation bereit en:James Moriarty (A Game of Shadows) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Vermutlich tot